


The Rise of a Vagabond Knight

by FallzVentus



Series: MadHouse Tavern [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Character Death, Fighting, Knights - Freeform, Ryan's twitch community - Freeform, Training, sadness at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheryl was proud to be a member of the Vagabonds, but she didn't think she was a fit enough warrior for them. To her the solution was simple. Become a knight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rise of a Vagabond Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long but I'm happy I finished it. Hope you like it Cheryl and Lotti

Cheryl stood outside the castle gates with determination in her eyes. A piece of paper was clutched in her hands. She had to do this. This is the only way she could be a better fighter and serve her king well. She took a deep breath only to jump when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find Lotti right behind her. 

“Lotti, what are you doing here?” she asked in pure shock. 

“I should be asking you the same thing. Nayr has been getting desperate lately. I don’t think the castle is the safest place to be,” the fellow Vagabond said. Cheryl shook her head. 

“I’ll be fine. I’m... here for business anyway.” 

“Business?’ Lotti noticed the paper in Cheryl’s hand and quickly took a look at it. “Knight training? Cheryl, you’re already a Vagabond. Why are you signing up for knight training?” 

“Being a Vagabond doesn’t mean I’m fit to serve and protect the king.” 

“Cheryl...” 

I couldn’t do anything when Tabi was under Nayr’s spell. Omega was the one who did all of the work. I... I need to prove to myself that I can fight alongside all of you and protect King Ryan.” Lotti sighed. 

“I’m against you doing this.” 

“Lotti...” Lotti put her hand up to silence her. 

“I’m more against you doing this alone. I have no interest in joining the knights, but I’d love to see what their training is like.” 

Cheryl smiled and hugged Lotti. She felt so much better about her decision now that she didn’t have to do it alone. 

==========

“Come on squires. I know you can do better than that!” The captain of the guard shouted as he watched the trainees try to hit the set up targets with bows and arrows. Most of them were missing. The only ones who showed improvement were Cheryl, Lotti, and one other recruit. The captain nodded. 

“Not bad you three. Though, your aim could still use some work along with your reaction time,” he said. 

The captain quickly pulled out his training sword and went to attack Cheryl. She quickly blocked it with her bow only to be kicked in her knee. She gasped in pain and fell to the ground. The captain put away his sword. 

“Always assume your enemy is a quick thinker. Who knows what moved they will pull. That’s enough for today. Everyone head to the dining hall for supper.” He walked away as Cheryl began to sit up. A recruit offered her his hand. 

“You okay?” he asked as he helped her up. 

“Yeah, though I wish the captain didn’t kick so hard,” she said rubbing her knee. He chuckled. 

“My name’s Dane. Looks like we’re the only squires with talent.” 

“I wouldn’t knock out the others just yet. You never know what they could do,” Lotti said offering Cheryl some water. They had done a lot of training and it was only day three of the program. Dane chuckled. 

“As of right now, they don’t stand a chance. We go through survival training in a few days. I hope none of them crack.” 

“Survival training?” Lotti asked. 

“Yeah, they send the squires one a hike through the woods and leave them there. They have to make their way back on their own while facing against a few obstacles.” 

“You sure do know a lot about the training requirements.” 

“My brother’s a knight. He used to tell me horror stories about his training.” 

“At least you have an idea of what to expect.: 

Dane laughed and walked inside the castle with the others. He continues to tell them stories about his brother. Cheryl couldn’t help but love all of his stories. They reminded her of the warrior she strived to be. She was more determined than ever. They entered the dining hall as Dane finished yet another story. 

“So, he basically ended up stabbing the enemy in the neck with the snake’s tooth and allowed the poison to do the rest,” he finished. Cheryl chuckled. 

“Wow, your brother sounds amazing,” she said. 

“Yeah, he’s pretty great. The whole reason I want to be a knight, ya know? What about you Cheryl? Why did you decide to be a knight?” 

“Oh, well, you know about the Vagabonds right?” 

“Who doesn’t?” 

“Well, I’m one of them. Though, I don’t think I’ve earned it. I’m not a good warrior, so I decided to be a knight to serve the king better.” 

“But you’re a Vagabond. Even the captain looks up to you guys. You helped where they failed and proved to be very capable warriors in the arena.” 

“Doesn’t feel like it though.” Dane gave Cheryl a small smile and offered her his drink. 

“Well, you’re a warrior in my eyes. I hope you can see that yourself soon.” 

Cheryl smiled and went to take a sip, but froze. Something was very odd about it. She quickly moved it away from her lips and investigated her own drink. She got the same ominous feeling. 

“Cheryl?” Lotti asked. 

“The drinks have been tampered with,” she said just as someone started to cough loudly. A squire fell to the floor holding his throat. The captain ran over to him. 

“Someone get a healer!” he ordered and watched some squires run off. 

“Captain, it’s the drinks,” Cheryl reported. The captain nodded and ordered everyone to dump their drinks. The healer arrived and started to help the fallen squire. 

“Who the heck would poison all of the drinks?” Dane asked and Lotti looked over to Cheryl. 

“Someone who wants no more knights protecting the kingdom and its king,” she said slowly. Cheryl nodded knowing exactly who she was talking about. She faced the captain. 

“Everyone should stay on guard. Who knows when an attack like this will happen again,” Cheryl advised. The captain nodded in agreement. 

“I want a knight supervising the kitchen until further notice. This will not happen again,” he ordered. 

“What about training?” Dane asked. 

“Training will continue as planned. Tomorrow you’ll be sword fighting. Understood?” 

“Yes sir!” All of the squires said. Lotti bit her lip. This didn’t look good. It was obvious Nayr somehow got in the training program, but as who? She looked to Dane once more. It was time to keep an eye on the most suspicious people. 

==========

Training went on just as the captain said. The guards were keeping a more watchful eye over the squires, but so far there were no major incidents like the attempted poisoning. That didn’t stop Lotti from being cautious. Before any of them knew it, it was time for the survival training. 

“I congratulate you all for making it this far, but it is now time for the real test,” the captain said as some of the recruits fell to the ground in exhaustion. 

“As you’ve probably heard this is the survival test. You have by noon tomorrow to make it back to the castle. Of course, it won’t be as easy as it was to get here. There will be traps set for you. If you make it back to the castle within the time frame, then you’ve proven yourself worthy of being a knight of Deasaich Droch-Rúnach.” 

Cheryl smiled. Finally. Her goal was within reach. All she had to do was pass this test. Piece of cake. Dane grinned a her. 

“Ready to show these knights what you’re made of?” he asked as the knights left. Cheryl scoffed. 

“We’ll probably make it down before morning tomorrow.” 

“That’s the spirit, but it’s going to be dangerous out there. So, take this.” 

In Dane’s hands was was a silver dagger with a jeweled hilt. Cheryl’s eyes widened in shock. She took the dagger. 

“W-Why?” 

“It’s my brother’s. He gave it to me to train with, but I’m not good with daggers. I think it’s a better weapon fit for you.” Cheryl smiled. 

“Thanks; you’ve been a great friend throughout this training. Let’s show those knights what we can do.” 

Dane nodded and followed Cheryl out into the forest. Lotti was right behind them. It didn’t take long for the trio to encounter the traps. Pits, nets, animals, and natural obstacles stood in their way. It didn’t stop them from overcoming their goal. Dane’s dagger really came in handy for cutting down vines that stood in their way. Lotti was easily able to identify hidden traps and lead them to the most efficient way of avoiding them. Cheryl kept them on the fastest route and made sure no one was worn out. By the time they made it to the lake, all three of them were exhausted. 

“Who knew these woods had wolves?” Dane said out of breath. Cheryl laughed. 

“Well you handled it pretty well by knocking it out with that rock,” she said. Lotti was drinking from the lake. 

“How far from the castle do you think we are?” she asked. 

“Probably two, three hours away. We should be halfway there,” cheryl answered. 

“The get something to drink before we move on.” 

Cheryl nodded and headed to the lake. Dane couldn’t help but be proud of her. She made it so far to prove herself to be a warrior. Before training even began, he was able to tell how strong she was and he admired that. But strength and admiration can only get you so far. 

“ _Now strike_ ,” he heard in his head and took out a knife. He started to walk towards Cheryl only for a sword to be held at his neck. Lotti was glaring at him. 

“I knew I couldn’t trust you,” Lotti said. Cheryl quickly stood up and gripped her dagger. She stared right at Dane. He didn’t respond. He just stared at the girls blankly. They were distracted by a sigh. 

“I swear you can never find convincing puppets these days,” Nayr said coming out of the shadows. His fingertips were glowing a light purple. Cheryl pointed the dagger at him 

“Knew you were the one who tried to poison all the knights and squires,” she said. Nayr shrugged. 

“I didn’t lift a finger, my dear. All me to introduce you to Dane, my puppet. Took me ages to craft him.” 

“So Dane’s...” 

“Not human? Well he used to be. Now he’s just my toy. All of his actions were under my orders. Especially giving you that dagger.” 

The dagger glowed purple and sent a burning sensation up Cheryl’s arm. She yelled in pain and noticed something black racing through her veins. She quickly dropped the dagger and clutched her arm. Nayr smiled. 

“That curse will turn you into a lovely puppet. Need to make you Vagabonds useful somehow.” Cheryl cursed and tore off a piece of her shirt. She tied it around her arm to try to slow down the curse. She pulled out her sword. 

“I’ll kill you before you have the chance to use me.” 

“And send your country into war? Not very knightly of you. _Dane, kill the other one. The curse will take your friend soon enough_.” 

Nayr moved his fingers and Dane followed his orders. He took out another knight and began to attack Lotti with quick movements. Lotti blocked most of the attacks and struck when she could, but Dane was keeping her bust. The curse was still flowing through Cheryl’s arm. 

“Kill me,” he whispered. 

“What?” Lotti asked as she blocked another attack. 

“Kill me and the curse will break. He’s using my connection to her to cast the curse. If I die, she won’t be a puppet.” 

“Why should I trust you?” 

“Because this puppet was a human with a life and a dream. My stories... they were all true. Everything I had and wanted was taken away from me. I don’t want her to have the same fate.” 

“So you...” 

“Nayr took it all. Even my passion in becoming a warrior. Don’t let him take it from her.” 

Lotti looked into his eyes and saw how sincere he was as he lashed out attacks to kill her. Decision made, she took her sword and stabbed him right through his heart. Dane stopped moving. The curse began to vanish. Nayr cursed. The puppet looked to Cheryl. 

“You’ll make a fine warrior. As a knight. As a Vagabond. As you. I hope...you get to live out this dream...like I never could. King Ryan...and my brother...would be proud.” he said as blood flowed out his mouth. Tears fell down Cheryl’s eyes. Nayr rolled his. 

“Useless toy. I should h-” Nayr gasped in pain as he felt a stab in his side. Cheryl was looking at him angrily. She proceeded to his face and knee him in the stomach. Nayr staggered backwards and held his side; his magic already at work in healing him. Cheryl didn’t stop. She struck him with her sword in his shoulder and wrapped her hands around his neck. 

“That... will be the last victim you take. This kingdom... will never suffer by your hands!” she yelled ready to punch him in the face again. Nayr used his magic to push her back. His wounds bleeding greatly. 

“This kingdom will be mine. No warrior will change that,” he said and vanished. 

Cheryl was panting. All grew quiet. Dane’s dead body laid on the ground peacefully. Lotti looked at her friend with a worried expression. Cheryl walked over to the body and picked it up. 

“Let’s get moving,” she said and moved forward with Dane’s dead body in her arms. 

=========

The captain stood at the entrance of the castle. It was sunrise and none of the squires had arrived yet. He chuckled remembering how hard this test could be. He soon took notice of a pair of shadows coming towards him. He smiled once he saw Cheryl’s face, but it went away once he saw the body in her arms. He ran over. 

“What happened?” he asked and paled once he saw the owned of the body. His grip tightened on his sword. 

“He died protecting this kingdom,” Cheryl said and the captain nodded. He signaled over some knights to take the body from her. 

“We’ll inform the family and make the arrangements. You two can report to me later.” 

“Bury him as a knight.” 

“What?” Cheryl couldn’t hold back her tears any longer. 

“Bury him as the knight his brother inspired him to be. The knight he wanted to be. The knight he inspired me to be.” 

The captain couldn’t contain his emotions any longer. A tear fell down his face. 

“Dane Quinn died a long time ago in an accident. When I saw him alive and well at the squire orientation, I saw it as another chance to spend time with my little brother and help him achieve his dreams. The least I can do is bury him as the hero he is.” Cheryl nodded in agreement. “Squire Cheryl, you have more than proven yourself worthy of being a knight, but I would like for you to remain with the Vagabonds.” 

“What?” 

“Only you guys can get the son of a bitch who turned my brother into a tool and took him from me. Besides, it’d be nice to have a representative of the knights in the Vagabonds,” Cheryl looked at her captain and saluted him as the proud knight she was. 

“Yes sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: The end of Nayr


End file.
